Emotion Is The Strongest Magic
by FlakyScarlet99
Summary: When a old friend of Fairy Tail returns after she suddenly disappeared without a word. Her return sparks sparks up old feelings for some certain female wizards which may cause some problems. But something else is also lurking in the shadows waiting to cause problems for Fairy Tail. (Warning this story will be a Yuri story meaning lesbian love, oc x undecided)


It was a sunny day in Magnolia like it normally was during the summer. The city was lively as ever, probably the most alive and busy part of the city was at the Fairy Tail guild hall, like almost everyday there was a huge fight going on, Natsu and Gray had gotten into a argument that after a few moments became physical and soon the whole guild was fighting, well excluding Erza who was sitting at a table eating strawberry cake, the table seemed to be untouched as things flew right by her and people, everyone had learned not to mess with Erza and her cake and risk death, Lucy was hiding behind the bar with Happy as Mirajane continued to work like normal avoiding flying objects and people.

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair with bright blue eyes, she had pointy ears which drew some attention to her, she walked through the city appearing to be in thought.

"Where was it again...I know its around here somewhere." The girl sighed to herself looking around, she continued to walk around the city her stomach grumbling with hunger. "Ughhh I know your hungry but be quiet already!." She huffed to herself suddenly stopping dead in her tracks her lips forming into a bright smile as she looked up at the tall Fairy Tail guild hall building, she walked up to the doors opening them as a guy flew right at her, she gasped and quickly ducked as the guy went flying over her, she stood up again glancing back at the man laying on the sidewalk out cold, with a shrug she looked into the guild and giggled a little at the sight of the massive fight. "Wow it really hasn't changed has it." She giggled to herself before going inside, she looked around as objects flew passed her, after scanning the large room she began to make her way to the bar. As she got to the bar Mirajane's back was turned to the girl so she didn't notice her.

"Excuse me miss I'm looking for the guild master." The girl said politely, Mirajane turned around and smiled kindly at the shorter girl.

"Oh Hello there, you must be new here welcome to the Fairy Tail guild hall I'm-." The white haired girl began to say before stopping herself, she starred at the girl for a long moment blinking before her eyes went wide. "Melody?!." She said in shock before practically tackling the girl over the counter in a large embrace.

"Mi-Mira?." The blonde squeaked out looking up at the taller white haired girl as she held her in a bone crushing embrace.

"Its been so long! Everyone thought you had died Melody!." Mira said tightening her embrace on the petite girl before releasing realizing the smaller girl couldn't breath.

"I-I can explain but can it wait, I was wondering if Erza is around?." Melody asked as she caught her breath and Mirajane nodded pointing across the room where Erza was sitting.

"Yep shes right over there eating cake, be careful." Mirajane said looking back at the pointy eared girl.

"Eh I'll be fine." Melody grinned childishly before making her way over stepping over passed out people as the large fight had begun to die down, she got over to the table stopping in front of it. "He-" The blonde began to say when suddenly a fist connected hard with her stomach hard choking on her own words as she coughed, her eyes flashed orange quickly before instantly changing back to blue, people stopped what they were doing and starred over at Erza who had risen from her seat.

"Melody..." Erza said her voice had a tone of anger yet sadness in it, after a moment she embraced the girl who was still in shock from the punch she received that almost sent her flying, "its been 8 years..." The red head mumbled her tone softer and kinder now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Melody finally said regaining breath looking up at the taller wizard her eyes a deeper blue then before, her eyes showing sadness and regret.

* * *

**Hello so this is my third try trying to post this chapter I'm so sorry about all the problems, and to answer someones question I have legit no idea who Melody is gonna be paired with ^^' in the original story I wrote she was in a love triangle but not sure if that's a good idea at all XD anyways love y'all bye leave reviews *poof***


End file.
